


Íntimo

by KaoriMori



Category: Hannibal (TV), Hannibal - Fandom
Genre: Assassination, Mutilation, Other, Violence
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-08-03
Updated: 2014-08-03
Packaged: 2018-02-11 13:39:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 695
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2070282
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KaoriMori/pseuds/KaoriMori





	Íntimo

Naquele dia nada estava planejado ainda. Apenas ouvi os latidos, latidos de dor, latidos de medo que me fizeram sair de minha casa. Eu só sei do que eu senti ao colocar os meus pés para fora pela primeira vez. A caça, era eu. Eu era a caça. Sabia que os olhos famintos por selvageria, nublados por instinto, estavam sobre a minha imagem, esperando para atacar. O típico predador que usou de uma isca para atrair-me para fora, não para que pudesse me atacar e sim para testar meu medo. 

Randall Tier. 

Entendo perfeitamente o que está acontecendo por que eu penso como ele. Não com Randall Tier, não com a besta, não... Era a outra pessoa por trás das cordas, o homem que o significado de matar era muito mais complexo do que simples desejo, apreciação, insanidade ou qualquer outra palavra poderia traduzir. Ele era como música a ser inspirada como ar, invadir o sua corrente sanguínea, espalhar-se por toda a parte do seu corpo, se quisesse realmente entendê-lo. Impactante, obsceno, qualquer forma de tentar definir suas obras de artes, qualquer definição existente é insignificante. Palavras são insignificantes quando usadas para definir Hannibal Lecter. 

Foi intimo. Exatamente como eu pensei que seria íntimo. Não escondido por trás da arma, sentindo meus punhos acertando o rosto, o sangue estava quente em minhas mãos enquanto eu o matava. Respirei aquele ar e o que dominava era a vontade de sentir o cheiro do sangue dele até depois que nenhuma resistência viesse mais. Havia êxtase, poder. Principalmente o poder. E eu gostava do sentimento de poder. Ele despertou isso em mim, mas eu posso controlar isso e usar para o meu benefício. 

Não ouve do que se arrepender enquanto o corpo de Randall Tier estava sobre o meu tapete, enquanto eu retirava dele os ossos que o caracterizavam. Cada peça tirada era uma nova cena de um plano ainda não cumprido embora já tivesse tomado minha decisão e daquela forma seria. Libertaria meu instinto para ser mais. Minha resposta para a manipulação dele era que minhas cordas também seriam colocadas em seus braços e pernas e eu também seria o Titereiro de Hannibal Lecter da mesma forma que ele era o meu. Porque de forma ou outra, para que tudo desse certo eu também acabara por ser controlado por ele. 

“Eu acredito que isso nos deixa quites. Eu mandei alguém para matar você, você mandou alguém para me matar. Quites. ”

Cada palavra seria medida. Tudo que eu disse enquanto ele lavava minhas mãos era medido, mas não uma mentira. Vivo isso, meu papel, que não é nem um pouco mais falso que meu “verdadeiro” eu. As imagens do meu quadro, formo meu estilo, não, não o formo, eu deixo que ele me invada enquanto as mãos habilidosas dele cuidam da minha sobre a água. Imagens passam, sei o que quero dele, sei como comemorar isso. Randall Tier será exibido, como um monumento, sendo o que ele mais queria ser e me dando algo que eu igualmente quero ao coloca-lo diante dos olhos. É essencial que enxerguem o que eu fiz, que saibam o que eu fiz, que saibam que eu fiz. 

Que cortei seu corpo milimetricamente medido, retirei os órgãos perfeitamente, costurei seu rosto ferido, fiz com que unisse aos ossos selvagens do que ele tanto desejou ser. Montei com o mesmo cuidado que ele mesmo montava a memória daquelas bestas não vistas pela nossa geração por estarem extintas. Para que todos vejam o que foi feito dele. Que para uns esteja claro que eu apreciei. Para outros que esteja claro que este é Meu Plano. Nada pode dar errado nem por um lado nem por outro. Porém esse momento único nada passará pela minha cabeça. Eu não lembrarei que foi um plano porque eu vou estar ocupado demais em minha vingança contra Randall Tier. Mergulhado até o fundo da poça de sangue fervente que é saber que ele se libertou enquanto eu ainda não. Não do jeito que eu desejo nesse segundo de inspiração. Não haverá liberdade para mim, nunca.

Mas eu o libertei. Eu fiz a verdadeira transformação dele. Eu. 

Because this is my Design.


End file.
